the awakening of the butterfly
by kuraudia-chan kurosaki orihime
Summary: Le han dicho que su nombre es Orihime Inoue, tiene 17 años y que acaba de despertar del coma causado por un accidente. Pero ella no lo recuerda. Tampoco sabe por que su familia vive ten lejos del trabajo de su padre ni por que siente que su cuerpo no le pertenece.
1. Chapter 1

**bien este es una historia pero escrita por alguien mas, me encanto esta historia y he decidido hacerla ¡Ichihime! pero claro la historia se trata nada mas de orihime. Este es un OCC y AU. espero que les guste. ademas llevara como dos capitulos juntos ya que los capitulos son MUY cortos.  
**

******DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a tite kubo, ni la historia.  


**¡enjoy!  
**

**California**

Yo solía ser alguien.

Alguien llamada Orihime Inoue.

Eso me dicen, pero soy más que un nombre, más de lo que ellos dicen; más de los hechos y las estadísticas con que me saturan; más que los videos que me hacen ver.

_Más_, pero no estoy segura de que.

-orihime, ven, siéntate aquí. No querrás perderte esto-la mujer a quien debo llamar madre da unas palmaditas sobre el cojín que esta a su lado-. Ven- dice otra vez.

Obedezco.

-este es un momento histórico-dice. Pasa su brazo por encima de mis hombros y me aprieta.

Primero levanta una comisura, luego la otra; una sonrisa. Se supone que así es como debo hacerlo. Es lo que ella quiere.

-es la primera vez que algo así suceda -dice-. Nunca habíamos tenido una presidenta de ascendencia nigeriana.

-la primera vez- digo.

Miro la pantalla. Después, la cara de mi madre. Acabo de aprender a sonreír. No se como responder a sus otras expresiones. Debería saberlo.

-Mamá, ven a sentarte con nosotros-habla en dirección a la cocina-. Esta a punto de empezar.

No vendrá. No le agrado. No sé como, pero lo sé. Su cara me resulta tan plana e inexpresiva como la de cualquiera. No es su cara. Es otra cosa.

-estoy lavando los platos. Lo veré en la pantalla de aquí.

Me levanto.

-puedo irme, Mimí.

Ella se para bajo el marco de la puerta. Mira a mi madre. Intercambian expresiones que trato de entender. Mi madre se cubre la cara con las manos.

-es tu abuela, orihime. Siempre la has llamado así.

-no importa. Puede llamarme Mimí- dice ella, y se sienta junto a mi madre.

**Conciencia:**

_Hay un sitio oscuro._

_Un sitio donde no tengo ojos, boca ni ojos._

_No puedo llorar por que o tengo aliento. El silencio _

_Es tan profundo que deseo morir. _

_La oscuridad y el silencio nunca cesan._

_No es un sueño._

_Yo no sueño._

Despertar:

El accidente ocurrió hace más de un año. Desperté hace dos semanas. Más de un año se ha esfumado. Pase de los 16 a los 17. Por segunda vez, una mujer fue elegida presidente. Descubrieron el duodécimo planeta de sistema solar. Murió el último oso polar que vivía en libertad. Noticias de primera plana que no causaron ningún efecto en mí. Yo dormía mientras todo eso pasaba.

Grite al despertar. Eso me dijeron. No recuerdo nada del primer día.

Después escuche a Mimí susurrar a mi madre en la cocina que mis gritos la habían asustado.

-parece un animal-dijo.

Todavía grito cuando despierto. No se por qué. No siento nada. Cuando menos, nada que pueda nombrar. Es como respirar: algo qué no controlo.

Mi padre estuvo aquí para verme despertar. Dijo que había sido un comienzo, que había estado bien. Al parecer, el piensa que cualquier cosa que yo haga esta bien.

Los primeros días fueron muy difíciles,. Mi mente y mi cuerpo se retorcían sin control. Mi mente se calmo primero, sujetaron mis brazos con correas. Al segundo día, mis brazos también se tranquilizaron.

Parecía que había mucho movimiento en la cama.

Me revisaban, me examinaban, volvían a revisarme; mi padre subía mis síntomas a la Netbook varias veces al día y alguien retransmitía el tratamiento. Pero yo no recibía medicina alguna. Mejoraba con el tiempo.

Si un día no podía caminar, al siguiente era capaz de hacerlo. Si un día se me en cerraba el parpado derecho, al otro podía abrirlo. Si un día antes mi lengua era un trozo de carne en mi boca, un día después ya era capaz de articularla palabras que no había pronunciando en más de un año.

El quinto día, cuando camine hacia la terraza sin tropezar, mi madre gritó:

-¡Es un milagro! ¡Un verdadero milagro!

-Todavía no camina de manera natural, ¿no lo ves?-dijo Mimí.

Mi madre no contesta.

El octavo día, mi padre tuvo que regresar a su trabajo en Boston,. Mi madre y el cuchichearon, pero aun así alcancé a escuchar:

"Es muy arriesgado… tengo que regresar… Estarás bien…"

Antes de partir tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y dijo:

-Poco a poco, hime. Debes tener paciencia. Todo volverá. Veras que con el tiempo se restablecerán todas las conexiones.

Creo que mi manera de andar ya es normal, pero mi memoria no. No recuerdo a mi padre, ni a mi madre; tampoco a Mimí. No recuerdo haber vivido alguna vez en Boston. No recuerdo el accidente. No recuerdo a Orihime Inoue.

Mi padre asegura que si esperamos un poco, mi memoria volverá.

-el tiempo lo curara todo-dice.

No le confieso que no sé qué es el tiempo.

Tiempo

Hay palabras. Palabras que no recuerdo. No palabras oscura, que no debería saber. Si no palabras simples. _Saltar, Caliente, Manzana._ _ Tiempo. _Las investigo. Nunca volveré a olvidarlas. ¿A dónde fueron esas palabras, esas palabras que alguna vez estuvieron en mi cabeza?


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien!**

**aquí**** esta el siguiente capitulo de esta historia!**

**Disfrútenla****!**

**Declaimer:**

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, si no a sus legítimos dueños**

**ENJOY!**

Despertar:

El accidente ocurrió hace más de un año. Desperté hace dos semanas. Más de un año se ha esfumado. Pase de los 16 a los 17. Por segunda vez, una mujer fue elegida presidente. Descubrieron el duodécimo planeta de sistema solar. Murió el último oso polar que vivía en libertad. Noticias de primera plana que no causaron ningún efecto en mí. Yo dormía mientras todo eso pasaba.

Grite al despertar. Eso me dijeron. No recuerdo nada del primer día.

Después escuche a Mimí susurrar a mi madre en la cocina que mis gritos la habían asustado.

-parece un animal-dijo.

Todavía grito cuando despierto. No se por qué. No siento nada. Cuando menos, nada que pueda nombrar. Es como respirar: algo qué no controlo.

Mi padre estuvo aquí para verme despertar. Dijo que había sido un comienzo, que había estado bien. Al parecer, el piensa que cualquier cosa que yo haga esta bien.

Los primeros días fueron muy difíciles,. Mi mente y mi cuerpo se retorcían sin control. Mi mente se calmo primero, sujetaron mis brazos con correas. Al segundo día, mis brazos también se tranquilizaron.

Parecía que había mucho movimiento en la cama.

Me revisaban, me examinaban, volvían a revisarme; mi padre subía mis síntomas a la Netbook varias veces al día y alguien retransmitía el tratamiento. Pero yo no recibía medicina alguna. Mejoraba con el tiempo.

Si un día no podía caminar, al siguiente era capaz de hacerlo. Si un día se me en cerraba el parpado derecho, al otro podía abrirlo. Si un día antes mi lengua era un trozo de carne en mi boca, un día después ya era capaz de articularla palabras que no había pronunciando en más de un año.

El quinto día, cuando camine hacia la terraza sin tropezar, mi madre gritó:

-¡Es un milagro! ¡Un verdadero milagro!

-Todavía no camina de manera natural, ¿no lo ves?-dijo Mimí.

Mi madre no contesta.

El octavo día, mi padre tuvo que regresar a su trabajo en Boston,. Mi madre y el cuchichearon, pero aun así alcancé a escuchar:

"Es muy arriesgado… tengo que regresar… Estarás bien…"

Antes de partir tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y dijo:

-Poco a poco, hime. Debes tener paciencia. Todo volverá. Veras que con el tiempo se restablecerán todas las conexiones.

Creo que mi manera de andar ya es normal, pero mi memoria no. No recuerdo a mi padre, ni a mi madre; tampoco a Mimí. No recuerdo haber vivido alguna vez en Boston. No recuerdo el accidente. No recuerdo a Orihime Inoue.

Mi padre asegura que si esperamos un poco, mi memoria volverá.

-el tiempo lo curara todo-dice.

No le confieso que no sé qué es el tiempo.

Tiempo

Hay palabras. Palabras que no recuerdo. No palabras oscura, que no debería saber. Si no palabras simples. _Saltar, Caliente, Manzana. Tiempo. _Las investigo. Nunca volveré a olvidarlas. ¿A dónde fueron esas palabras, esas palabras que alguna vez estuvieron en mi cabeza?


End file.
